Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant
The Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant (also known as the Drill Sergeant) is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". He is the headmaster of the Smile Away Reformatory School bent on destroying children's imaginations for his own ambitions. He was voiced by , who has also voiced many other villains such as Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, and Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, and would later go on to voice another Phineas and Ferb villain The Regurgitator. Biography The Sergeant is known to loathe imagination and creativity, and through his reformatory school, he attempts to remove these things from the children that are sent to him. As such, he is a natural antagonist to the Flynn-Fletcher boys, who find themselves under his control when Candace Flynn finally succeeds in busting them to Linda, who sends them over to the school out of fear for their own safety after she and Lawrence discover that Candace was right all along. The Sergeant does what he feels in his power to breaks the boys' will, and finally succeeds in doing so after subjecting them to punishments whenever they do something creative. When Candace feels sorry for her brothers, she decides to go and rescue them with Jeremy's help. They trick the Sergeant into believing it was another interview hosted by Morty Williams. When the Sergeant learned that the duo have escaped, he send over his men to go after them. He then tries to trap Candace and Jeremy and recover Phineas and Ferb; however, he was interrupted by a giant robot spider, piloted by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus, much to everyone's shock (including the Sergeant's). Perry would later set the giant robot spider back into ground, taking himself and Doofenshmirtz along with it. One of the spider's legs then swaps the Sergeant away from the cliff, and he falls down screaming to his death. Then a variety of strange events occur, including a puppet-like Linda and Lawrence being controlled by Baljeet (who is controlled by a talking zebra) and Jeremy proposing to Candace and Candace discovers that everything is all a dream as Candace wakes up and discovers that successfully busting her brothers and trying to rescue them was all just a dream and she tells her family about her dream, including the part where Perry is a secret agent. However, the entire Flynn-Fletcher family are taken away by the O.W.C.A. agents and Major Monogram informs Perry that he must be relocated, due to his covering being blown (thanks to the dream), much to Perry's dismay. It later turns out that the entire episode's events was just a nightmare that Perry has having due to his fear of blowing his cover to the Flynn-Fletchers. Gallery Screenshot3333445.png|The Sergeant about to take Phineas and Ferb away to his school. screenshot666666.png|The School Sergeant briefly shocked that Baljeet is wearing fake hair. dont you eye ball me!.png|"Are you eyeballing me?" whatcha doin.png|"What ya doing?" 300px-SmileAwaySergeant.jpg|The Sergeant ordering Phineas and Ferb to be placed in boxes. evil2222222.png|The Sergeant grinning evilly as the children become miserable. lalalalalalalalalalalala.png|The Sergeant singing to himself. yourtolate!!!.png|The Sergeant catching the group before they can escape. LALALALALALALA!!!!tohisdeath.png|The Sergeant screaming as he falls off the cliff to his death. Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Trivia *He is clearly based on Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from the 1987 film Full Metal Jacket due to having a similar personality. Navigation Category:Military Category:Nameless Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:One-Shot Category:Slaver Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Gaolers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Propagandists Category:Game Changer Category:Master Orator Category:Liars